The Ultimate Team?!? Shiro Kain, Lucifer, Nova Blade!!/Part 3
Shiro: 'Oi, oi! This guy’s getting cocky. ''(frowning) 'Lucifer: '''He just doesn’t know just how strong I can be! ''(cocky smile) 'Nova: '''Heh! Let’s just see how strong this guy really is!! ''(smiling charmingly) Boss jumped into the air and landed back down on the island. The island shook violently and from where Boss landed, the island started cracking apart. The island was quickly breaking apart and sinking into the sea. Ed jumped on the gargoyle and took flight. The dinosaur was unable to escape because one of its wings was destroyed by Nova and it drowned in the sea because it’s a DF user. Lucifer did a partial transformation and instead of being in half hummingbird form, only his Birkan wings grew larger and is now capable of flight. Lucifer grabbed Crystal and flew up into the air. Shiro grabbed Aoi and flew into the air. Nova grabbed Rose and jumped into the air. '' ''Suddenly, the Angel Pirates’ ship, Wings flew towards the island. Boss watched the ship as he was jumping in mid-air with Geppou. 'Crymsom: '''Oi, you guys! Get on the ship! ''Lucifer, Shiro, and Nova just dropped off their respective crew mate onto the ship. Lucifer, Shiro, and Nova, instead of getting onto the ship themselves, they just simply flew back towards the island. '' '''Fernando: '''Oi, what are guys doing? Get back on the ship! '''Shiro: '''Sorry whoever you are but these guys hurt my nakama, I’m not gonna let them go that easily. ''(looking furious) Lucifer and Shiro were flying towards Boss at a crazy fast speed, while Nova stayed in mid-air while being confronted by Ed who was standing on top of the gargoyle. '' '''Lucifer: '''Ittoryu: Crescent Slash! '''Shiro: '''Dangan Senpu! ''Lucifer flew up to Boss and slashed him from the chest up to the shoulder and down the back, creating a crescent shaped slash. Shiro shot out a projectile cutting attack from where he was and that also hit Boss at the same time. '' '''Lucifer: '''Oi, I got this. Go backup Nova. '''Shiro: '''Heh. Who are you to give me orders?! Why don’t you go back up Nova. ''Lucifer and Shiro started arguing over who should fight Boss but they were unaware that Boss took the attacks head on without damage. '' '''Boss: '''Heh. ''(grinning evilly) Boss punched Lucifer right in the face that blew him several hundred feet away. Lucifer managed to catch himself in the air by flapping his wings. Shirogot ready to attack until Boss appeared right in front of Shiro and also punched him. Shiro was blown away but Shiro turned into air and flew towards Boss and surrounded him. Lucifer flew back using Soru to speed himself up. '' '''Shiro: '''Kazagurama! '''Lucifer: '''Flame Shot! ''Shiro surrounded Boss with hundreds of fists made out of air and Lucifer shot out dozens of fire balls from his trident. All the fists hit Boss dead on. The fire balls that Lucifer shot out was intensified by the fists made out of air. The fire balls became bigger and they engulfed each other in, creating a huge blaze in mid-air. Lucifer and Shiro stared at each other. Meanwhile… Nova was standing on top of what’s left of the sunken island watching Lucifer and Shiro fight against Boss. '' '''Nova: '''Heh. That was unexpected, to think that Lucifer’s fire would become stronger because of Shiro’s wind but it looks like Boss isn’t hurt at all. They gotta attack him more than that. Maybe I should go help them but then again, I wanna see how much stronger both of them got. Yeah, I’ll just sit back and watch. ''(grinning and laughing goofily) ''The gargoyle flew towards Nova with Ed standing on its head. Ed unsheathed his katana. '' '''Ed: '''You’re dead, Nova!!! '''Nova: ''(thinking) Oh damn, I wanted to watch Lucifer and Shiro fight. Whatever, I’ll just go easy on him until the battle is over. ''Nova unsheated his blade in jumped into the air, clashing blades with Ed. '' ''Meanwhile… Shiro: 'Hahahahahaha. Looks like Boss is all bark, no bite. '''Lucifer: '''Heh. I was expecting a bigger challenge. ''Lucifer and Shiro stayed in mid-air watching the giant mid-air blaze die down. Suddenly, Boss quickly ran out of the fire and punched Lucifer in the face for a second time. Lucifer was blown away a couple dozen feet and then Lucifer started falling towards the sea. '' '''Shiro: '''Haku Ken! ''Shiro shot out hundreds of fists made out of air towards Boss. '' '''Boss: '''Tekkai! ''Boss stood there and took all the attacks head on. After the barrage of attacks were over, Boss used a combo of Geppou and Soru and managed to get behind Shiro. Boss punched Shiro right in the back, sending Shiro away a dozen feet. Shiro flew back at Boss and from below, Lucifer was flying up. '' '''Lucifer: '''Hey, you! Let’s do the same attack again! '''Shiro: '''Fine but now since its intentional, the attack is stronger! So, you better watch out, Boss! '''Boss: '''Heh. Just try it. '''Lucifer: '''Flame Cannon! '''Shiro: '''Kaze Senpu! ''Lucifer shot out a fire ball, the size of a one story house from his trident and Shiro created a giant whirlwind towards Boss. The two attacks collided and create an even bigger fire ball that grew three times the size. The fire ball hit Boss dead on. '' '''Shiro: '''That’s not all! Kuki Shiryudan! '''Lucifer: '''Piercing Feather! Shiro gather wind around him and then blasted it towards Boss. The wind blew Boss out of the mid-air blaze. Boss’ right arm was heavily burnt and Boss’ left arm was very bruised. Lucifer charged up to Boss and used a fencing technique which pierced through Boss’ stomach. Lucifer pulled our his trident and flew back beside Shiro. '''Shiro: '''Looks like he blocked our combined fire attack with his right arm and blocked my wind attack with his left arm but it seems that you managed to stab him. '''Lucifer: '''I don’t think I stabbed him. It didn’t feel right when I did. '''Boss: '''Hahahahahahahaha! Birdie’s right! I used a karate breath which moved all of my organs into my rib cage. '''Lucifer: '''Tsk. This guy is harder to deal with than I thought. '''Shiro: '''Yeah, we gotta fight him at our full power. ''Lucifer opened a compartment in his Impact Shield and took out his Impact Dial and replaced it with a Reject Dial. Boss charged towards Lucifer and punched Lucifer with his bruised arm; however Lucifer blocked it with the Impact Shield. Boss continued punching Lucifer but Lucifer kept blocking the attacks with his shield. '' '''Lucifer: '''Aerial Reject! ''Lucifer threw his shield at Boss, like a Frisbee and the shield hit Boss in the face, sending back the force of all of Boss’ attacks that had hit the shield with ten times the power. The force of the attack sent Boss flying away hundreds of feet. Boss started falling down towards the sea, unconscious. '' '''Shiro: '''Nice! ''Boss opened his eyes suddenly and used Geppou and Soru to get back up to Lucifer and Shiro. '' '''Boss: '''I WILL NOT LOSE!!!!!!!!!! '''Shiro: '''Damn, this guy just doesn’t know when to quit! Hey, you… '''Lucifer: '''Heh, my name’s not you. It’s Lucifer. '''Shiro: '''Heh, I’m Shiro, pleased to meet you. ''The two started laughing while Boss was getting back up towards Lucifer and Shiro. '' '''Shiro: '''Alright, Lucifer, I’m gonna use an attack that involves my body and I want you to send your strongest fire technique at me. '''Lucifer: '''Oi, wouldn’t that hurt you too. '''Shiro: '''Don’t worry ‘bout it. I won’t die. Now let’s go. ''Shiro flew down towards Boss at a fast speed and Lucifer held his trident in the air as if he ere about to throw a spear. 'Shiro: '''Kaze no Suteppo! '''Lucifer: '''Grand Flame Trident! ''Shiro transformed his entire upper body into air and charged at Boss at a very, very, very high speed. Lucifer’s trident shot out fire but instead of it shooting out fire, the fire wrapped itself around the trident. The fire wrapped itself around the trident and made it look like it grew a hundred times the original trident. Lucifer held the trident by the fire, not the actual trident with both hands. Lucifer threw the giant flaming trident at Shiro, which combined together with Shiro’s air body, creating a giant arrow-like blast of wind and fire. '' ''Meanwhile… Nova and Ed were clashing blades with each other, with Ed unaware that Nova was going easy on him but they both stopped when they saw the giant attack. 'Nova: '''It’s sooo bright and hot! '''Ed: '''What the hell is this?!?! Boss!! Run away!!! ''Boss stopped and looked at the giant attack with fear and ran away, back down towards the sea but it was too late. The attack hit Boss and completely annihilated him. The attack hit the rest of the sunken island and completely destroyed it. '' '''Lucifer/Shiro: '(attack name, will be left for 1NF3RNO or Firefist553 to decide) After a couple of minutes, the fire died down because of the giant waves that the attack created. Lucifer was flying in the air while holding on to Shiro’s leg and holding him upside down. Nova and Ed continued fighting. '' '''Nova: '''Well, looks like they’re dome with their battle so I guess I might as well not go easy on you anymore. ''(big grin) '''Ed: '''Wha… '''Nova: '''Hika Hika Finger Gattling! ''Nova shot out hundreds of Hikaeon beams from his fingers. Ed jumped away from the gargoyle and avoided getting hit by the attack. The gargoyle ended up getting hit with the full extent of the attack. The gargoyle was completely devastated. '' '''Nova: '''How cruel… You abandoned your own nakama. '''Ed: '''He’s not my nakama! He’s my servant! Die!! ''Ed fell down from the air towards Nova with his katana, ready to slice Nova in half. '' '''Nova: '''Whatever… Hika Hika Angelo! ''Nova created a terrifying hallucination for Ed by changing the temperature around him at a rapid speed. Ed dropped his katana and clutched his head with both hands. '' '''Ed: ''(hallucinating) U-UWAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ''Ed fell into the water. '' '''Shiro: '''Whoa… '''Lucifer: '''Awesome… '''Shiro: '''Oi, you mind letting me down now… ''(looking a bit miffed at the way Lucifer was holding him) 'Lucifer: '''Hmm, oh yeah I forgot. Sorry. Hahahahaha. ''Lucifer, Shiro, and Nova saw two ships coming up. It was the SkyGlider and Mangetsu. '' '''Shiro: '''Oi, that’s my ship. Put me down over there. ''Lucifer flew over to the Mangetsu and dropped Shiro on the ship. '' '''Shiro: '''Oof. Hey, you did that on purpose! '''Lucifer: '''C’mon, it shouldn’t hurt you that much. ''Nova landed on the Mangetsu. 'Shiro: '''You’re right. That fire attack of yours didn’t affect me at all. '''Lucifer: '''Oi, what’s that supposed to mean? '''Nova: '''Ladies, ladies. C’mon now, don’t fight. ''Nova put his hand on Lucifer’s and Shiro’s shoulder. Lucifer and Shiro whacked away Nova’s hand. '''Lucifer: '''You calling me weak? '''Shiro: '''Yeah, I guess I am! '''Lucifer: '''You wanna scrap?! '''Shiro: '''Yeah, if it proves that I’m stronger than you! To be continued in Part 4, Lucifer vs Shiro!! Category:Stories Category:1NF3RNO Category:Firefist553 Category:Generalzer0 Category:Collaboration